Orcs
thumb|upright|Ein Orc Die Orcs sind eine große und muskulöse Spezies. Sie sind erkennbar an ihrer grünen Haut und den Hauern die aus ihren breiten Unterkiefern sprießen. Sie stammen aus der Scherbenwelt. Sie sind das dominierende Volk der Horde, welche sie auch gegründet haben. Sie können Krieger, Jäger, Schamanen, Schurken, Hexenmeister, Todesritter und Magier werden. Die Geschichte der Orcs Vor der Horde DIe Orcs lebten vor der Gründung der Horde in der Scherbenwelt. Wer oder was sie erschaffen bzw. wo sie herkommen ist unbekannt. Böse Zungen behaupten aber das sie mit den Ogern verwandt sind. Sie lebten in verschieden Clans unter der spirituellen Führung der Schamanen. Die Clans trafen sich einmal im Jahr zum Kosh´argfest im Schatten ihrer heiligen Berges, dem Oshu`Gun. Wo sie sich vor dem Einteffen der Draenei mit ihrem Raumschiff aus dem der Berg enstand trafen ist unbekannt. Der Aufstieg der HordeHexenmeister Die Anfänge thumb Das die Horde überhaupt enstand ist dem Dämonenlord Kil`Jaeden zu verdanken. Er sinnte nach Rache an den Draenei, diese stammten wie er vom Volk der Eredar. Sie traten aber unter ihrem AnführerVelen nicht der Brennenden Legion bei. Das betrachtete er als Verrat und schwörte Velen zu töten. Doch Velen konnte mit seinen Prophetischen Fähigkeiten konnte er die Legion erspüren und fliehen wenn sie kam. Also musste der Eredar vorsichtiger vorgehen. Er sendeten seine Leute nach Draenor und ließ sie den Planeten erkunden. Dort endeckten sie die Orcs. Nachdem die Nachforschen abgeschlossen waren drang Kil`Jaeden in die Träume des SchamanenNer`Zuhl ein.In der Form seiner toten Frau warnte er ihn vor den Draenei. Sie würden die Orcs ausrotten. Ungläubig ruft er die Häuptlinge zusammen. Sowas kam nie vor deshalb kamen sie. Zusammen mit ihnen organisierte er Angriffe auf die Draenei. Der Aufstieg der Hexenmeister thumb|Éin Beispiel warum Menschen glauben das es keine Orcfrauen gibt. Die Elemtare und Geister waren nicht davon begeistert, dass die Orcs Unschuldige angriffen, also verweigerten sie den Schamanen ihre Kraft und ignorierten ihre Rufe. Das verwirrte Ner`zul der deshalb die Ahnen im heiligen Berg aufsuchte. Sie waren wütend und jagten den Orc davon. Dieser verweigerte, um sie zu beschwichtigen, Kil`Jaeden den Dienst. Sein Schüler Gul`dan war nicht so, er schwörte dem Dämonenlord die treue. Er lernte von ihm die Fähigkeiten der und gab sie an die Schamanen weiter. Diese Praktiken saugte aber Draenor das Leben aus und verwandelte es langam aber sicher in eine Wüste. Auch konnte er die Oger für die Orcs gewinnen. Gleichzeitg brachen die Pocken aus. Die Hexenmeister konnten nur zerstören und nicht heilen, also wurden die Erkrankten in ein Quarantänedorf im Nagrand gebracht. Die Elemienierung der Draenei Zwar waren die Orcs gemeinsam gegen die Draenei in den Kampf gezogen, trotzdem waren die Clans weitgehend unabhängig geblieben. Um die Macht zu erhalten musste Gul`dan dieß beenden. Er und Kil`Jaeden erdachten Pläne dafür. Erst wurden die Clans als die Horde geeint werden, diese Horde sollte unter einem manipulativen Kriegshäuptling geführt werden. Schwarzfaust, der Häuptling des Schwarzfelsencaln war ein geeigneter Kandidat. Der von Gul`dan geführte Schattentrat übernahm aber wirklich die Kontrolle. Der leicht dümmliche Schwarzfaust glaubte aber das er das Sagen hätte. upright|thumb|Eine Mag`har Frau Das war zwar gut aber die Orcs hatten teilweise Bedenken. Das sollte mit dem "Kelch der EInheit" gelöst werden. Dieser Kelch wurde mit demDämonenblut des Grubenlords Mannoroth gefüllt. Durch dieses Blut wurden die Orcs die Opfer des Blutrausches bekamen rot leuchtende Augen und wurden gewissenslose Kampfmaschinen. Nur Durotan und seine Frostwölfe so wie Orgrim Schicksalshammer tranken dank einer Warnung Ner`zuls nicht. DIese dämonische Horde sollten alsbald Shattrath verwüsten. Nach diesem Sieg waren die Draenei verschwuden. Und Draenor war am Ende. Nahrung und Wasser waren Rationniert und der Blutrausch ließ die Clans sich abschlachten. Aber die Orcs sollten bald neue Opfer finden. Der erste Krieg Medivh, ein Zauberer der Menschen lockte Gul`dan mit Bildern von einem lebendigen Azeroth, seinem Heimatplaneten. DIe Bewohner, die Menschen sollten würdige Gegner sein. Auch lockte er den Gierigen Hexenmeister mit Bildern der Gruft des Sageras. Was Gul`dan nicht wusste, der Tiitan beherrschte Medivhs Körper. Also öffneten die beiden das dunkle Portal nach Azeroth. Dort konnten sie nach einem Fehlsschlag und einer langen Phase des Gurelliakampfes die Menschenstadt Sturmwind erobern. AUch sollte Gul`dan den störenden Durotan und seinen Forstwolfclan verbannen. Medivh wurde als der Verrat heraus kam, vvon seinem Schüler Khadgar und dem Ritter Anduin Lothar getötet. Die Halborcin Garona half und verriet die beiden bald. Bedauerlicherweise befand sich Gul`dan zu diesem Zeitpunkt in Medivhs Geist, der Eindruck dessen Todes ließ ihn in ein tiefes Koma fallen Neue Verbündete Schicksalshammer nutzte diese Chance und tötete den Schattenrat und Schwarzfaust. Er hatte von Durotan von seinem Verrat erfahren, der Frostwolf und seine Frau bezahlten das mit ihrem Leben. Als neuer Kriegshäuptling verlangt er einen Treuebeweis. Er erschafft ihm die Todesritter, Geister von Hexenmeistern die in Menschenkörpern weiter lebten. Mit ihren Schreckensrössern und Fähigkeiten sollten sie die Menschen als dunkle Reiter in Angst und Schrecken versetzten. Auch gelang es dem Drachenmalclan unter Nekros Schädelbrecher mit Hilfe der Dämonenseele die Drachenkönigin Alexstraza samt Schwarm versklaven. Mit dieser Luftwaffe sollte der Sieg erungen werden. Die Waldtrolle unter Zul`jin konnten im Tausch für Quel`tahlas gewonnen werden. Der zweite Krieg thumb Mit Hilfer der Rohstoffe der Zwergenminen konnte Schicksalshammer eine gewaltige Flotte aufbauen. Mit dieser segelte die Horde nach Lordaeron. Sie landeten in Süderstade. Dort konnte die Allianz sie das erste Mal besiegen. Doch maschierte die Horde über das Hinterland nach Quel`tahlas. Die Greifenreiter der Wildhammer setzten den Orcs zu. An der Grenze des Elfenreiches konnten die Hexenmeister plötzlich ihre Kräfte nicht mehr nutzten. Die Runensteine der Hochelfen waren das Schuld. Mit diesen Steinen konnte Gul`dan die Altäre der Stürme errichten. Mit diesen verwandelte die Oger in die besondren zweiköpfigen welche der Allianz zusetzten. Aber die Allainz konnte mit den Elfen und Wildhämmern den Sieg erbeuten. Doch die Drachenreiter konnten immerhin den Immersangwald niederbrennen. Die Verräter König Perenolde machte Schicksalshammer ein Angebot: sollte er Alterac verschonen, so würde die Horde ungstört durch das Bergreich ziehen können. Doch die Horde wurde ebenfalls verraten. Gul`dan hatte sich abgesetzt.Die Orcs welche dabei waren die Hauptstadt der Menschen zu erobern wurden aufgeteilt Rend und Maim Schwarzfaust und ihr Clan wurden hinter dem Verräter hergeschickt. DIese Vergeltung des Verrates kostete den Orcs der Sieg. Die Niederlage Rend und Maim konnten Gul`dans Diener Cho`gall und seinen Zwiellichthammerclan zwar stellen und vernichten, doch Gul`dan erwischten sie nichtmehr. Er wurde im Grab des Sageras zerfetzt. Auch sah es für Schicksalshammer nicht gut aus. Er wurde von der Hauptstadt überKhaz Modan zurück zur Schwarzfelsspitze getrieben. In der Schlacht am Fusse des Berges konnte er zwar Anduin Lothar erschalgen doch der Krieg war verloren er wurde gefangen genommen. Das dunkle Portal wurde geschlossen. Die Nachkriegszeit Schicksalshammer konnte aus seinem Gefängnis, der Unterstadt enkommen und wanderte zwischen den freien Clans umher. Glechzeitig versuchte Ner`zuhl den verbleiben Orc zu helfen, er sendete die Orcs durch einen Riss nach Azeroth um dort Artefakte zu sichern mit Hilfe von Todesschwinge gelang dies.Er woltle Portale öffnen um unschuldige Welten zu erobern. Dies konnte von der Allianz verhindert werden. Einige Clans setzten sich nach Azeroth ab andere kehrten von dort nach Hause zurück. Der Erlöser thumb|upright|Ein Orc in Kalimdor am Lagerfeuer Thrall, Sohn von Durotan und seiner Frau Draka entkam aus seiner Gladiatorensklaverei aus der Festung Durnholde. Er suchte nach seinem Clan. Er traf auf Grom Höllschrei und seinem Kriegshymnenclan, er brachte ihm etwas über ihre Kultur ihre Sprache und etwas über ihre Vergagenheit bei. Thrall lernte gern bei ihm. Er hörte auch von den Internierungslager wo die Orcs aufgrund des Dämonenfluches und durch die Niederlage in eine art Lethargie verfallen waren. Er wollte sein Volk retten. Das gefiel Grom. Thrall sollte bald die Frostwölfe finden. Dort lernte er Drek`thar kennen nach einer langen Zeit in Demut lernte er von diesem dem Weg des Schamanen. Nach seinem Aufnahmeritus lernt er einen Nomaden kennen. Nach einem Kampf mit diesem, wo er ihn überwältigt stellt sich dieser als Schicksalshammer raus. Orgrim war auf Thrall neugierig geworden. Die Geschichten von Grom und Drek`Thar machten ih neugierig. DIe beiden beschlossen die Orcs zu befreien. Als Orgrims Stellverteter ließ er sich fangen und zeigte seinem Volk die Macht des Schamanen. Mit der immer größer werdenden Horde befreiten die beiden viele Lager. Vor einem wurde Schicksalshammer getötet. Orgrim übergab den Posten an Thrall. Thrall zerstörte Durnholde und zog mit der Horde in die Wildnis. Der dritte Krieg Der Exodus nach Kalimdor Grom hatte es geschafft sich fangen zu lassen, Thrall befreite ihn. Ein Prophet sagte ihm das sie nach Kalimdor segeln muss. Auf dem Weg dorthin erlitt die Horde in der Nähe des Malstroms Schiffbruch auf einer Insel. Dort lernte er den Trollstamm der Dunkelspeere unter Sen`jin kennen. DIese Trolle litten unter einer Nagahexe. Der Hexe gelang es den alten Hexendoktor zu töten. Thrall konnte aber seinen Sohn Vol`jin retten und überließ der Hexe die Insel. In Kalimdor sollte die Orcs noch einen Verbündeten finden: die noblen Tauren. Diese Stiermenschen und ihr Anführer Cairne Bluthuf litten unter den Zentauren. Zusammen konnten die beiden die Zentauren bezwingen und Mulgore erobern. Jetzt war Thrall mit Verbündeten auf Kalimdor. Er befahl Grom und seinem Clan eine Siedlung zu errichten. Thrall wollte währendessen das Orakel suchen welches Cairne erwähnt hat. Also maschierten Garrosh und die Kriegshymenenorcs nach Eschental. DIe dortigen Bäume sollten alls Material gut dienen. DieNachtelfen unter der Führung des Halbgottes Cenarius galt dieser Wald als heilig. Als die Orcs drohten getötet zu werden fanden sie einen seltsamen Brunnen. Dieser Brunnen war von Mannoroth aufgestellt worden der mit Hilfer der Geißel in Azeroth eingedrungen war. Grom und sein Clan wurden zu Höllenorc und vernichteten Cenarius. Thrall fand zusammen mit Cairne das Orakel, dieser Medivh war auch der Prophet gewesen der ihn nach Kamlimdor locken. DIe Menschenmagierin Jaina Prachmeer hatte das zusammen mit den Überlebenden von Lordaeron auch getan. Thrall erfuhr von Arthas, der Geißel und der ANkunft der brennenden Legion. Auch von Groms Fall. Zusammen konnte diese seltsame Allianz Grom und seine Orcs heilen. Dann töten Thrall und Grom der Grubenlord. Bei dieser heldenhaften Tat wurde der Dämonnefluch aufgehoebn und Grom getötet. Anschließend bezwangen die Horde, die Allianz und die Nachtelfen Archimonde die Geißel und die brennende Legion am Berg Hyjal. World of Warcraft Classic Die Horde wurde neu gegründet: beigetreten sind die Dunkelspeertrolle, die Bluthuftauren und die Verlassenen. In Classicwow haben die Orcs ihre Hauptstadt Orgrimmar in der Wüste von Durotar gerrichtet. Die Orcs müssen sich egen Zentauren, Schweinemenschen und Nachtelfen in Kalimdor und der Geißel und den verräterischen Schwarzfelsen in den östlichen Königreichen durchsetzen. Die Horde beteiligt sich an den kämpfen gegen die Silithiden. The Burning Crusade In The Burning Crusade kehren die Orcs auf ihre Heimatwelt zurück. Sie finden ihre Verwandeten, die Mag`har wieder die von Garrosh Höllenschrei geführt werden. Sie lernen aber auch die garstige Höllenhorde kennen und vernichten sie. Die Blutelfen treten der Horde bei. Wrath of the Lichking thumb|Der Bausstil unter Garrosh In WOTLK maschiert die Orcs unter dem Kommando von Garrosh in Nordend ein. Die Todesritter treten ihren Fraktionen bei. Die brennende Legion unterwandert die Verlassenen und hintergeht Horde und Allianz an der Pforte des Zorns. Als es wegen Ulduar gespräche gibt droht der Krieg gegen die Allianz wieder auszubrechen. Cataclysm In diesem Addon wird Garrosh Kriegshäuptling Er führt Krieg gegen die Allianz. Ob er Häuptling bleibt oder Thrall zurückkehrt ist unklar. Die Goblins treten der Horde bei. Die Clans der Orcs thumb Die Orcs waren und sind in Clans orientiert. Sie bestehen aus verschiedenen Familien und haben eigene Traditoonen und teilweise eigene Tempramente. So war das Überleben in der Scherbenwelt möglich. Der Häuptling wird von seinen Kindern beerbt. In einem Mak`gora kann ein Clanmitglied ihn herausfordern und selbst Häuptling werden. Schwarzzahnclan Ist der Clan der Gebrüder Schwarzfaust. Er steht gegen die Horde da sie Rend als Häuptling ansehen. Schwarzfelsclan EIn Teil des Clans folgt Rend Schwarzfaust ein Tel Thrall. Forswolfclan Ist Thralls Heimatclan. Er erarbeitete sich seinen Posten in diesem Clan Er wird von Drek`Thar in Schlachten im Alteractal geführt Kriegshymenenclan Ist der Clan der Familie Höllenschrei. Er erlitt Verluste in Schlachten in der Kriegshymenschlucht. Zog aufgestockt durch Mag`har als Kriegshymenenoffensive nach Nordend. Schattenmondclan War Ner`zuhls Clan Nach dessen Verschwinden zog der Clan orientierungslos durch die Scherbenwelt wo sie sich der Höllenhorde anschloss Drachenmalclan Dieser Clan ist zerissen. Ein Teil dient der Höllenhorde, der andere der Horde unter Garrosh. Clan der zerschmetterten Hand Ist der Geheimdienst der Horde. EIn Teil dient unter Kargath Messerfaust der Höllenhorde. Sturmrächerclan Verriet die Horde und folgte Gul`dan in den Tod. Donnerfürstenclan SInd oder war die Kavellerie der Horde, die Wolfsreiter Zwielichthammerclan War einst ein fanatischer Orcclan unter Cho`gall verwandelte sich in eine Sekte die an das Weltende glaubt. Der Hauptgenger in Cataclysm. Die Lebensweise der Orcs Der Baustil thumb Die Orcs haben einen recht ausgedehnten Baustil. Einerseits die Lehmhütten bedeckt mit Fellen und mit Stacheln im alten Orgrimmar oder die Rundbauten verziehrt mit Runen in Garadar. Garrosh scheint der Bausstil der alten Horde zu gefallen aus Stein und Metall mit scharfen Kanten und Statuen. Kleidungsstil Die Orcs legen wert auf Kleidung die im Kampf gut funktioniert. Oder sie laufen in Lendenschrutz rum und bedecken einige Stellen mit Lederrüstung oder einer Platte. Helme mit Hörnen sind beliebt. In eingen Clans ist es Sitte Jagd oder Kriegstrophäen zu tragen. Auch Tattoos oder Nasenringe werden von dem einen oder anderen getragen. Eine besondere Schwäche haben Orcs für riesige Schulterplatten mit Stacheln. Nahrung Die Orcs leiben Schweinefleisch. In der Nähe von Siedlungen gibt es nicht selten Schweinefarmen. Auch das Mag`har Körnerbrot ist delikat. Auch die alte Nahrung wie Talbuk oder Spalthuf wird importiert. Orcs leiben Oger und ihr eigenes Bier. Das Bier der Zwerge oder den Wein der Menschen verachten sie nicht. Familie Die Orcs lieben ihre Kinder. DIe Väter geben ihren Söhnen gerne Familienwaffen und Rüstungen weiter. Frauen veerben ihren Töchtern Geheime Kochrezepte und Heilmittel weiter. Religion Die Orcs haben den Glauben an den Ahnen, die Geister und Elemente wiedergefuden. Nicht wenige Orcs suchen Rat bei den Schamanen. Einge glauben aber auch noch an die Macht der Hexer. thumb|Warum sind Tiere mit Rüstung schneller als ohne die? Reittiere Die Orcs nutzen die riesiegen Wölfe Draenors als Reittiere. Diese Bestien stehen den Orcs in Gefährlichkeit in nichts nach. da:Ork en:Orcs es:Orco fr:Orc it:Orchi (razza giocabile) fr:Orc pl:Orkowie ru:Орк Kategorie:Volk Kategorie:Horde